Revelations
by rhapsodybree
Summary: JANE AUSTEN BOOK CLUB. Big news from both Grigg and Jocelyn x 3.
1. Georgia

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and only borrowed the characters for a little while.

* * *

Jocelyn yawned from her position on the swing, watching the sunset from her sprawling position. She was comfortable, almost dozing, on her choice of cushion, Grigg's chest.

Not bothering covering up the yawn that followed, she shifted, embracing her boyfriend's chest more firmly.

She felt him tug the rug further up on her shoulders and smiled contently.

They enjoyed the company of the other silently, comfortable, until Grigg spoke softly. "Marry me."

Jocelyn would remark to Sylvia later that it was amazing how she hadn't jumped up screaming and ran away, remaining where she was as the swing rocked backwards and forwards.

"This had better not be a proposal just because we're the last ones left," she warned lazily. She felt his indignation and smiled, unseen, as she continued. "Or because I'm pregnant."

She felt his reaction to that, his body going stiff. Lifting her head, she propped her chin up on his chest as she watched his face.

He seemed to have frozen, and no words were coming from his mouth. It only lasted for seconds before, in one smooth movement, he cupped the nape of his girlfriend/fiancée/future wife/mother-of-his-child's neck and pressed his lips to hers.

Parting, his eyes were dark as gazed into hers, his hands firmly bracketing her cheeks. "Say you'll marry me."

Their gaze held before he felt her nod her head slightly.

"I'll marry you."

* * *

_Next chapter: Number Two.  
_


	2. Abigail

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and only borrowed the characters for a little while.

* * *

Sylvia stepped onto the front patio and saw a vision that warmed the cockles of her heart. Wrapping her shawl around her shoulders, she took a moment to take it all in.

Grigg lay on the padded outdoor seat. His eyes were on the computer propped up on the small table before him. His attention was also elsewhere, as a small body was sprawled across his chest, asleep.

Admiring the sight long enough, Sylvia made her presence known. "Hey."

Grigg looked up abruptly. She might have startled him, but he recovered readily, closing the laptop screen and righting himself. He was in total control of his daughter as he stood, the eight month old resting against his shoulder. "Hey Sylvia."

She followed him inside. Looking around the familiar house – now adorned with not so familiar baby equipment – she waited as Grigg left her to put his daughter down.

She also heard another door shut. Smiling at the care, she faced him when he returned. "Jocelyn sleeping?"

Grigg nodded as he moved into the kitchen. "She's not feeling well."

Drink soon in hand, Sylvia faced her best friend's husband over the island table. Conversation was easy, but wasn't required for long as the woman important to them both made her appearance.

Jocelyn looked exhausted when she came into sight. Sylvia remarked as such as the woman moved into the kitchen. Smiling wearily, Jocelyn clasped her friend's shoulder before moving around the island. Nearing Grigg, she ran her fingers through his hair. When he turned to her, his hands automatically on her form, she wrapped her arms around him, resting her head against his chest.

"I'm just tired," Jocelyn explained – with a yawn – attempting to reassure her friend.

A cry sounded and all paused. When it persisted, Jocelyn made to move, but Grigg stopped her, pressing a kiss to her head. "I'll get her."

As her husband moved off to tend to Georgia, Jocelyn leaned forward, propping herself up on the bench as she reached for her husband's drink.

"Are you sure you're okay Joce?" asked Sylvia, watching her best friend take a sip. The tired woman straightened, her gaze steady on her friend as she set her palms on the cupboard.

"I think I'm pregnant again."

* * *

_Next chapter: Number Three.  
_


	3. Emery

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own creations.

* * *

Jocelyn stepped out of the ensuite in a pair of leggings and a long thick jumper.

On the bed before her, Grigg lay on his side. Sitting before him, propped against his chest, was baby Abigail. Opposite, turning the pages on the book they were "reading", was Georgia.

She was dazed as she drew her attention from the stick in her hand to look at her husband, the same man who looked up from their children, raising an eyebrow in enquiry at her strange pose.

"We're going to need a bigger bed."

* * *

_Finito.  
_


End file.
